Emily Windsnap
Appearances and Role The Tail of Emily Windsnap In "The Tail of Emily Windsnap", 12-year-old Emily swims in gym class. That's when she realizes that she is half mermaid. Emily starts sneaking out at night to swim in the ocean. One night, she meets a beautiful mermaid named Shona, who shows her a whole mermaid world under the ocean. As Emily struggles to keep her secret, she discovers that her father is a merman and had met her mother and fallen in love with her, which was forbidden by mermaid law. Emily never knew much about her father but her mom had always said that he had left soon after her birth and didn't return, although Emily eventually realizes that her mom doesn't actually remember him herself! Emily also discovers that her father is in an underwater prison, punished for his actions with her mom, he and her mom departed that day. Emily must free her father, and reunite her parents...in secret. And all the while, her creepy next door neighbor Mr. Beeston who had always seemed just a little too friendly with her mom, bringing her donuts all of the time and paying unexpected visits, is becoming more, and more, of a problem. Emily Windsnap and the Monster from the Deep In this book, Emily lives on Allpoints Island, protected by the Bermuda Triangle. In the beginning, she's trying to fit in with Shona's new friends, Althea and Maria, as they talk about the scary thing that lurks in the caves that no one has ever found out. So, naturally, Emily convinces Shona to come with her in the caves to impress the other mermaids. Inside, they find skeletons and a monstrous beast called the Kraken, King Neptune's pet. While escaping the caves, Emily finds a golden trident etched in the caves and finds out she was in Neptune's territory. Shona and her survive, but from then on in the book, they grow distant. Meanwhile, Mandy Rushton, Emily's enemy, finds a mail letter to go on a fantastic cruise. But sadly, in the end, they end up on a rickety boat with an old captain. Then, the Kraken attacks the boat and the boat sinks, taking the captain along with it. For the time being, the captain is thought to be dead. Now stuck on a tiny island, the Rushton family stuggles to survive and Mandy's mom hates that her husband, Mr. Rushton, has become obsessed with mermaids and claims to have seen one. He later catches a mermaid (later revealed to be Emily), and Emily convinces Mandy to release her from the net... Emily Windsnap and the Castle in the Mist The book opens with Emily's mother telling her to go to school. While Emily is eating breakfast, Jake and Mary Penelope discuss/argue about Emily's schooling. Emily keeps worrying that her parents may split up. On a B&D field trip, Emily finds a diamond ring. She soon finds out that it is stuck to her finger and she cannot get it off! Neptune raises a curse on her, and at midnight the curse will decide whether she is a mer or a human. She goes to find the castle of the mist, her only hope to break the curse, and finds out information she had never been told. Emily Windsnap and the Siren's Secret Emily goes back to Brightport with Aaron and his mother. They hear legends about the missing sirens and go out to find them. Soon, they come face to face with a danger, and one of Emily's friends gets stuck in the cursed area! The rest of her friends end up going on a dangerous mission to release the captured acquaintance. Emily Windsnap and the Land of the Midnight Sun Emily and Aaron go on a mission for Neptune. They find out that he has an evil twin brother, and go on a life-changing adventure, meeting new friends along the way and proving that Neptune has traitors working along his side. Emily Windsnap and the Ship of Lost Souls Emily can enter Atlantis to try to bring the ships passengers back before the portal to return is closed forever. If she fails, not only with the passengers never see their loved ones again, but Emily won't be able to return either. She must resist the allure of Atlantis! Emily Windsnap and the Falls of Forgotten Island Emily is headed to a tropical island for a relaxing vacation with friends and family. And this time, Emily promises her friend Shona, that there will be absolutely no adventure — just plenty of fun. But somehow excitement always seems to find Emily, and before she knows it, she ends up on the other side of a powerful waterfall on a forgotten island that no one else can get to, Well, no one unless they are a half-mercreature like Emily and her boyfriend, Aaron. The people who live on the island believe in a prophecy that foretells how they can be saved from an imminent, devastating earthquake — and this prophecy seems to revolve around Emily and Aaron, as well as a mysterious, mythic giant. Will they be able to find the giant — and fulfill the prophecy Emily Windsnap and the Pirate Prince Emily is plunged into another adventure when the cruise ship she is on is overtaken by a pirate king and his crew, which includes his two sons. Not only do they steal everyone's valuables, but the older son also takes her boyfriend, Aaron, captive to help guide his ship to the legendary Trident's Treasure. Diving into action, Emily joins the younger son's crew in order to save Aaron. But while experiencing the pirate life and helping unravel clues to the treasure, Emily is surprised to find herself bonding with the crew, especially with Sam, the pirate king's son. Will she cast aside her mermaid life to join her new friends, or will she find a way to follow her own path? Category:Article stub Category:Characters Category:Females